


Vrosh Shoopa Whoop

by Catminty



Series: Squee Spree [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Sparklings, Squee, dubstep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparklings learn from their environment so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vrosh Shoopa Whoop

**Author's Note:**

> Power up the base cannon.  
>  _Fire!_
> 
> So headcannon thought of this while I was listening to dubstep and programming. Fun combo!
> 
> ::Bond chatter::

Things were going pretty well considering recent events. Red Alert had somehow gotten in contact with the remainder of Decepticon command. It looked like every single Cybertronian was accounted for on one side or the other. Granted, many were pint-sized now.

At least Starscream took charge over caring for the sparklings. He wasn't deranged enough (yet) to allow them to experience any purposeful harm. The brief video conference they had confirmed that thanks to a certain seeker popping in and out of existence, carrying a happily squealing Optimus, to play a human game. 

Starscream was less than pleased by Skywarp's antics, but it expressed his standings better than his shrieking vocalizer had.

Jazz mused on the hilarity of this whole situation as he casually trotted to the recroom. A distinct noise caught his attention.

_"Wrrrrrrrp? Zerble zerble zerble squalk zerble skreeee."_

That was...

_"Bssssssshh. Voooop bsha vroop shupa skreeeeeeeee."_

A teeny tiny Laserbeak shuffled along her little host's outstretched arm. The musical chirrs continued to blurt out of her vocalizer as her head bobbed in tune. Sparkling Soundwave stares at his symbiote in rapt interest of her display.

Jazz openly gaped at the cassette's antics. He looked around quickly. There had to be more witnesses! No one would believe this otherwise! ::Prowler! Come t' the rec room!::

A curt ping in the negative shot down his request.

::There's a cute lil' femme that I might have ta leave ya for if ya don't get your aft down here.:: That got a better response.

The Autobot second-in-command arrived in exactly two kliks. "What is so important that you had to--"

"Shh!" Jazz waved his arms around frantically then pointed to the sparklings.

_"Badaba boom boom, wusha wusha wusha whoop?"_

Prowl stood ramrod straight in shock. ::What is she doing?::

::'Beaky's copied human music. Primus, she's so fraggin' cute!:: Jazz openly squee'd as Laserbeak hopped her way back and forth in time with her tune. Then she stopped, helm tilted expectantly at her host. Soundwave tilted his helm in a mirror look that was just too cute on the regularly-stotic communication officer. 

_"Wrrp, wrrrrrrrrp?_ " The tiny red visor mimicked a 'blink.' _"BOOM! Blrrzt zerble bleerrp! Shoopa whoop, whoopa shoop. Husha husha chucka. Boom. BOOM,"_  Soundwave warbled back inquisitively.

The saboteur reset his audios. This couldn't be. There was no way... No way...!

" _Vroop, vroop!"_ Laserbeak chirped back cheerfully.

The sparklings were talking to each other. 

With dubstep. 

Jazz turned to his bondmate quickly with a _look_.

Prowl took a defensive step back, arms raised. "No."

"Prowler..." The saboteur took a step forward in chase.

Doorwings hiked up in alarm. "No!" 

"Prowl. They're talking. In fragging dubstep. Ya can't tell me he wasn't made ta be my sparklin'!"

"He's a Decepticon!" The Praxian protested to what he knew was a fruitless fight.

"Was!" Jazz jumped forward and clung to his mate, fingers dug deep into chest armor seams. Cue dramatics. "We can fix him! We have the technology!"

Prowl rolled his optics. A little servo gripping his leg brought his attention down. A thumb-sucking, miniature tapedeck stared up at him, head canted as he studied the adults and their strange behavior.

Must resist...

_"Vroop?"_ Soundwave queried quizzically around his digit.

...the cute!

Prowl wilted under the pincer attack. "We'll...see..."

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be a tiny medic. :]


End file.
